vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple of Eden
|-|Ezio's Apple of Eden= |-|Apple of Eden #2= |-|Atlantis Artifact (Active)= |-|Atlantis Artifact (Inactive)= Summary The Apples of Eden are sphere-shaped pieces of technology created by Isu. Having long outlived their creators, the Apples are featured prominently, although cryptically, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these include the Trojan War, the parting of the Red Sea, and Adam and Eve being cast out of Eden. During ancient times, the Order of the Ancients and the Hidden Ones referred to the Apple of Eden as the Orb. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by itself, at least 9-A as a melee weapon and via projections and clones, higher with zombies via Curse Manipulation, even higher in conjunction with the Staff of Eden. 8-C via explosion. At least High 6-A via environmental damage, potentially far higher via Reality Warping | Unknown by itself. At least 9-A via transmutation Name: Apple of Eden, Orb of Siwa (by the Hidden Ones), Light of Amun-Ra (By Bayek and Isidora), The Aten (By Akhenaten himself and his followers) Origin: Assassin's Creed Age: Unknown Classification: Isu Artifacts Wielders: Isu (Creators), Various humans through history. The most well-known Apples are- Apple of Eden #2 (Used by Medunamun, Bayek, Al Mualim, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Elizabeth I of England and Mahatma Gandhi before ending up in Abstergo Templar possession and being promptly destroyed in an explosion in 2002) and Apple of Eden #6 (Used by Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Girolamo Savonarola, Cesare Borgia and his son Giovanni, Desmond Miles, and currently in the possession of William Miles, mentor of the modern-day Assassin Brotherhood) Prerequisites: Being experienced enough to use it properly, and having Isu genes or resistance to its powers to not be driven mad (Inexperienced users can end up harming or even killing themselves, and normal humans without Isu genes that do survive eventually get driven mad) Powers and Abilites: |-|Apple of Eden=Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (It can also drive people insane and cause permanent psychological damage), Sense Manipulation (Can manipulate the five senses and potentially awaken the sixth, Eagle Vision), Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement (Can freeze its victims and hold them in place against their will), Speed Reduction (Flavius repeatedly used the Apple to slow Bayek down), Energy Manipulation and Projection (Can create powerful blasts of energy much like the Staff of Eden. One such Apple was used as a power source for Die Glocke, a machine that was an early precursor to the Animus and Abstergo's failed attempt at time travel), Creation (Can be used to conjure up golden tangible-holographic apparitions. Juno claimed that with it, the wishes of a few dozen people could be used to create a tree. Created entire illusory realms in The Curse of the Pharaohs DLC), Willpower Manipulation (Can literally strip away people's wills to live), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies and innocents that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect objects of interest and glows when near it, much like Eagle Vision), Precognition (Like many other Pieces of Eden and the Isu themselves, the Apple can also show futures to people who use it, for example, Ezio used the Apple and saw that Cesare would escape from his prison, and Desmond was shown a vision of what would happen if he allowed Lucy to get the Apple to Abstergo Industries. Altaïr extensively used the Apple to gain insights on the future and build highly-futuristic technology far beyond his time), Teleportation (Flavius Metellus used it to teleport to specific areas to get at Bayek. Al Mualim later used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens to get at Altaïr. All Apple of Edens are capable of replicating this feat), Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Empathic Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies. Altaïr once used the Apple to calm down the citizens of Cyprus falsely rallied against him), Corruption, Perception Manipulation (Only the Isu, Sages and Isu-Hybrids can tell if they're under its illusions or not, and only they alone can resist and dispel it. Capable of altering normal people's senses to its liking), Duplication (Its wielders could use it to create multiple clones of themselves in order to aid them in combat), Telekinesis (Can move around inanimate objects without much difficulty and can make people commit actions against their will even if they were not mentally controlled, like when Altaïr forced Swami to slit his own throat while the latter's mind was free), Invisibility, Durability Negation, Curse Manipulation (Akhenaten's Apple of Eden only), Reality Warping and potentially Existence Erasure (Upon full concentration, the illusions conjured by the Apple had the full potential to turn real. Juno claimed that the wishes of a few dozen could easily wish away a wall and could do much more with a larger populace), Pain Manipulation (In sheer anger, Altaïr used the Apple to first induce great pain into Swami, his son Sef's murderer, before making him slit his own throat. Julius Caesar, Flavius Metellus and Lucius Septimius used the Apple to incapacitate all of Siwa with a single and casual activation, and induce great pain in them for a temporary while. Its mere projections alone can cause immense pain, as seen when Leonardo activated the Apple and this led to Niccolò Machiavelli and Mario Auditore being brought down in sheer pain, with Ezio being affected slightly less due to his Isu heritage), Forcefield Creation (Can create protecive barriers to shield oneself from harm), Life-Force Absorption (Ezio's Apple of Eden only when it came to personal use, generally the Apple can be used to drain the life-force of other people for personal use) and Healing (It can rejuvenate its user's life-force as fast it can absorb it), Madness Manipulation (Types 1- by affecting the neurotransmitters of human brains lacking the necessary Isu genes, 2- Can also directly affect the minds of people by showing them illusions of their liking and is not limited to animals, 3- Flavius Metellus drove most of the people as far as the Libue Mountains insane just by showing it to them, and many were driven into fear and to do heinous crime and many other atrocious acts because of it. The Templars used an Apple of Eden to drive Nikola Tesla insane. George Washington was easily affected by the Apple even though it wasn't in use and was several hundreds of kilometers away in the Atlantic, as seen in the ending of Assassin's Creed III: The Tyranny of King Washington) and Death Manipulation (By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around Altaïr and Ezio, followed by a smaller, white perimeter for Ezio exclusively, though these circles decreased slightly upon release. These affected the minds of the victims, as the ones within the outer perimeter would fight each other, and the ones within the inner perimeter would immediately die. Desmond could also wield the Apple in a similar fashion, although his range was expanded even further), Sealing (Can be used to open and seal Isu Vaults like the Vatican Vault), Animal Manipulation (Arno used the Apple of Eden to summon bats and kill his foes. The weaker Atlantis Artifact was also effective against animals), Advanced Knowledge and Information Analysis (Bestows its wielders with immense knowledge in all aspects, and was to be used in the Eye-Abstergo project only to scan for items/people of interest), Shockwave Inducement, potentially Power Bestowal (Was noted by Abstergo in their papers to "awaken in humans what should have been ours from the moment of our creation"), Negation (Can nullify the powers of another Piece of Eden and provide its wielder with protection against it) and several more abilities |-|Atlantis Artifact=Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using a considerably-weaker version of the Apple called an Atlantis Artifact, which the Isu classified as too weak to be classified as a proper Piece of Eden) Attack Potency: Unknown by itself (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage), at least Small Building level+ as a melee weapon (Various people, including Medunamun and Bayek have used the Apple as a bludgeoning weapon, capable of easily goring skulls even when not being swung at full power. Flavius once easily knocked Bayek out with the Apple after killing his son Khemu) and with clones (Its clones can easily damage the likes of Bayek, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, with Altaïr being this durable, and can also damage Rodrigo Borgia, who can hurt and stagger Ezio Auditore da Firenze with his blows, with Ezio being this durable. The clones should easily be superior to Olympos Projects like the Minotaur, who is essentially a construct made by a weaker variant of the Apple called the Atlantis Artifact and can smash gigantic pillars with a single stomp), higher with zombies via Curse Manipulation (The zombies of the pharaohs brought back by the Apple were even superior to the Apple clones Bayek fought against, and could easily kill him in three to four hits), even higher in conjunction with the Staff of Eden. Building level via explosion (One Apple of Eden, when overloaded, blew up Sir David Brewster's lab and complex. Was also responsible for a catastrophic explosion at the Denver International Airport in 2012). At least Multi-Continent level via environmental damage, potentially far higher via Reality Warping (Was noted in several religious books as the main source of all the miracles and disasters that had taken place in mankind's history, with the Parting of the Red Sea and massive continental floods dwarfing entire continents being one of its most casual feats. Is capable of unleashing feats at magnitudes equivalent to its barrier's durability. Has the potential to turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them, as seen in The Tyranny of King Washington). Can negate durability via a myriad of abilities | Unknown by itself (Completely inert unless ordinary people or animals with no resistance to its powers touch it). At least Small Building level+ via transmutation (Can transmute people and animals into gigantic Olympos Projects like the Minotaur, Cyclopes, Cerberos and the Hekatonchires, with the latter being deemed to be a threat to the Isu's very existence if he was ever let out of his prison) Lifting Strength: Unknown by itself. At least Class 5 with powers and via clones (Can easily restrain the likes of Bayek and other Isu-Hybrids, who are all capable of overpowering massive animals like hippopotamuses, crocodiles and the like) | Unknown by itself. At least Class 5 with Olympos Projects (Via virtue of size alone. The Minotaur wielded a gigantic axe only Kassandra could reliably wield, while the Cyclopes casually ripped out a gigantic cave stalagmite to use as a mace, another weapon which only Kassandra could also reliably wield on her own. Both the Cerberos and Hekatonchires dwarf even the Isu by a massive margin and are about the sizes of a small house) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ via clones, higher with zombies via Curse Manipulation | Unknown by itself. At least Small Building Class+ with Olympos Projects Speed: Unknown, varies upon the user if used as a melee weapon. At least Supersonic+ via projections, clones and energy blasts (The Apple's clones can easily overhelm the likes of Bayek and keep up with Ezio and Staff of Eden wielders like Rodrigo. Its energy blasts should also not be much slower than that of other Pieces of Eden, like the Koh-i-Noor, which can generate clones of the Minotaur and even catch the likes of Juno off-guard), higher for mind-based powers (The Apple itself can activate so fast that it makes people appear completely frozen) | Unknown by itself. At least Supersonic+ with Olympos Projects (Even bigger Olympos Projects could easily charge fast enough to give Kassandra and even elite Isu warriors trouble dodging their attacks Durability: At least Small Building level+ by itself (Nothing Altaïr could do to the Apple even with his strongest weapons and blacksmithing tools even put a scratch on it. Equal to other Pieces of Eden in terms of durability) and with clones (Its clones could easily brush off full-powered strikes from Bayek, Altaïr's sword and other Pieces of Eden, which can easily injure Ezio), higher with zombies via Curse Manipulation. At least Multi-Continent level via barriers, potentially''' far higher''' (Could easily generate barriers to cover and protect planets, but the Isu could not find a proper way to direct and control the beam or get someone to utter the words to save the world from the impending destruction all the way in outer space. Still, due to the fact that it was designed to protect Earth from future threats, its barriers should not be much weaker than The Eye, which was one of the few successful attempts to save the Earth, had Juno not tampered with them) | At least Small Building level+ (Made of the same materials as all other Isu-forged weapons and Pieces of Eden, out of a metal called adamant) Range: Standard melee range as a bludgeon. At least several kilometers normally (Normal humans could easily control entire towns and cities without any loss of vitality. The Apple was responsible for several supernatural events mentioned in many religious books in conjunction with the Staff) to potentially at least hundreds of kilometers (Generated an illusion at George Washington's residence despite Connor having taken the Apple several hundred kilometers deep into the Atlantic Ocean), potentially far higher, at least Planetary upon full concentration, by accident or via proper technology, possibly far higher (The Apple was designed to convert an entire world's thoughts into a single wish in order to ward away threats, could also create barriers to cover entire planets, but a suitable medium was never found. In uncontrolled states, however, the Apple could create entire illusory alternate timelines and they can turn real if no action is taken to dispel them). Standard melee range with clones, extended melee range while they have weapons equipped. Extended melee range for zombies, several meters with melee weapons (Far larger than ordinary human beings) | Unknown by itself. Several meters physically, hundreds of meters via shockwaves with Olympos Projects (Dwarves even the Isu in terms of size) Weaknesses: Often requires to absorb the life-force of its user if one were to maximize the range of its effectiveness in case the user is not experienced enough with it, although this may not always happen and not every Apple does this (Desmond was able to use Ezio's Apple without any repercussions), and if it does, it quickly rejuvenates the user after a few seconds of not using it, and repeated use of the Apple will result in this weakness being eventually removed. Using the Apple's powers to their full potential require immense concentration that is beyond even its creator's limits and time constraints (The Isu managed to counter the first weakness but ultimately their lifespans would not allow them to fully finish their work on the Apple). Overuse of the Apple without the necessary tools to do so can result in it becoming extremely unstable, thus leading to devastating explosions. Only those with resistance to the powers of the Apple, like the Isu or their hybrid descendants, can fully dispel the Apple's effects. Only the Isu or those with high concentrations of their DNA can properly wield the Apple without driving themselves insane, and certain Pieces of Eden will outright refuse to operate in normal human hands. The Atlantis Artifacts can only transmute those who come into contact with them and lacks the other powers of the Apple. In some cases, any damage taken by Apple clones may often reflect back onto its wielders, as in the case of Flavius Metellus, and they are only as good as their user. | Those with Isu genes in them can resist the transmuting effects of the Atlantis Project with some effort. The Atlantis Artifacts lack most of the powers of the ordinary Apples. Keys: Apple of Eden | Atlantis Artifact Gallery ACInfographicsApplesofEdenList.jpg|Some of the well-known Apples of Eden as shown in the Assassin's Creed Infographics encyclopedia Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Unknown Tier Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Creation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Perception Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Pain Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Fear Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Sense Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ubisoft